KibaNaru
by narutoscocofox
Summary: Kiba and Naruto spend the afternoon together.


Yaoi, sex xD, cheating, M/M, cussing

A tall brown haired male with two red triangles on both of his cheeks sighed and looked at the closed door, "Akumaru…" he whispered softly. Kiba was twiddling with his bandaged fingers; he couldn't believe it Akumaru, his partner, had gotten hurt during the mission. Of course Kiba was also hurt, a few cuts and bruises and some bandages here or there. The major problem was his night terrors, the ones that kept popping up even though he took his medicines.

"Heh, Kiba-chan, you better fix this or all hell will break loose!" A hyperactive brat with blonde hair yelled at the top of his lungs. He started giggling, "And don't you hurt yourself! I don't want to carry your half dead body back to Kohona!"

"Uzumaki fucking Naruto, I swear to God's piss if you call me 'Kiba-chan' one more goddamn time I will bite your ass so hard that you won't be able to shit for two damn weeks!" Kiba growled deeply, feeling his canines lengthen in anger and frustration.

Naruto chuckled and walked over to the brown haired male. From behind, Naruto laced his fingers together and rested them on Kiba's stomach. "Sorry, sorry my bad, I didn't mean it Kiba-chan." Naruto huskily whispered into the dog's ear. He kissed the other's shoulder in a friendly gesture.  
The two of them were out on a mission together, they were both anbu and it was the last mission they had together before Naruto was crowned Hokage.  
"Naruto…" Kiba gulped hen he felt the fox's hand slide up his shirt slightly. The blonde's hands caressed Kiba's nipples tenderly, pinching, and massaging them. The dog moaned softly, but whimpered suddenly when he felt those hands abruptly move away.

The blonde walked ahead of the brunette but turned around for a second. He smacked his round ass and moaned out, "Oh… Kiba! Right there, nhn."  
Kiba's loyal friend, Akumaru, trotted up to the boy and nuzzled his hand. "I know boy, I know." They both had a look of understanding. The two dogs caught up to their fox quickly, "Listen Naruto when we get back to Kohona-"but before he could finish Naruto made a shadow clone of him and pushed both mutts out of the way.

"What the hell Naruto? I was talking here damn it!"A paper bomb had exploded when he said his usual explicit word. The bad thing, it was a chain reaction. When the first one went off the others followed. "Naruto!"When the dust cleared Kiba rushed over to Naruto, there he saw it.

"K-Kiba-chan," Naruto wheezed out. His clones had protected him from the explosion, but had not protected Naruto from the fire itself. The blonde's hair was singed but his body was covered in burn marks and cuts from where he skidded on the ground.

"N-Naruto…" Kiba and Akumaru looked at the fox in request for forgiveness, "I-I'm sorr-"  
KIBA!" His sister, Hana, growled in fury.

Kiba jumped back into reality when he heard his sister scream out his name. "Hana-nee-chan, is Akumaru alright?" He requested weakly.

"He will be, but look, if you're about to cry get the hell out." Hana barked angrily at her little brother.

"B-but…"

"That's it." She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and kicked his sorry ass out of their house. "Go fuck that Naruto kid!"

"H-how did you-?"

"Oh please, I hear you say 'Naruto! Ahhhh! Naruto right there! Ngnnn!' every fucking time you masturbate!" And with that comment, she slammed the door in his face.

"Damn that woman." Kiba sighed and walked away. Walking around he thought to his self, 'Hopefully Naruto is at Ichiraku…'

"Another bowl of beef ramen please old man!" Naruto cheered, slurping the rest of his juice from his previous bowl.

"Alright Naruto, this one's on the house!" Teuchi said as he passé the fifth bowl to the energetic blonde.

"Yippee! Itadkimasu!" After he finished his last bowl, Naruto patted his over ripe belly. "Deshita," He belched out. Giving the correct amount of money to Teuchi, Naruto hopped off of his usual seat and stretched. "Bye old man, see ya later!" The blonde walked out and bumped into someone.

"Huh? Oh, Naruto… There you are" Kiba smirked.

"Hey Kiba, come here to eat?" Naruto asked, looking up at the dog.

The brunette licked the blonde's cheek to get rid of a piece of noodle. "Actually, I was looking for a particular blonde, hyperactive, number one knucklehead."

Naruto blushed incredibly hard and looked down, "A-ah… I-I hope you found him…"

"Yeah, hey can I go over to your house?"

"Yeah."

Naruto stepped away and walked to his house, a red blush crossing his face. "A-alright Kiba-chan…" Naruto said as he unlocked and opened the door. Once inside of Naruto's apartment, Kiba raided the cabinets and flopped on to the couch. "So…" Both of them began simultaneously.

"You first," Naruto said in a rash behavior.

"When's your next mission? When is your boyfriend coming back?" Kiba asked his voice became defensive towards the second question.

"Oh, next week. Sai? He's coming back in two, three days I think?" Naruto smiled at the chosen thing to do: Watch some porn.

"Oh… Okay," The dog quietly murmured, not even watching the two lesbians go at it.

"Hey, I got to piss," The blonde told the other when Kiba grabbed his leg. Dragging him down, Naruto hit his head on the footboard of his bed. "Fucking Cunt-" Before finishing his sentence, Kiba caught the blonde's lips with his own. Catching Naruto off guard Kiba roughly thrust his tongue into the fox's mouth.  
"Nhnnn…" Naruto moaned softly into the kiss; their tongues caressed each other, played with each other, and moved their arms around each other's bodies. "K-Kiba" Naruto panted when they pulled apart. "Kiba I… I have Sai, you know that." His face as flushed, eyes half closed.

"I know Naruto," Kiba responded before continuing to kiss the blonde. After awhile they pulled away again, "Naruto… I want you so bad." Of course the fox also agreed. Naruto pulled the dog's zipper down; removing the organ from confinement, Naruto kissed the tip of the erection. Sucking the head, he started rubbing the rest. "Oh my fucking God… Naruto!" Kiba gasped out loud feeling oh so good.  
Naruto nipped at the tip softly before bobbing his head. Humming hard Naruto maneuvered his tongue around Kiba's cock to give the dog all the more pleasure. "Naruto… I'm cuming" Kiba moaned as he grabbed the spiky blonde locks and shoved Naruto's against his pants. Releasing his sweet nectar in the boy's mouth, Kiba moaned in pleasure.

"Ngnnn" Naruto half moaned, half choked, trying to swallowing almost all of Kiba's cum. A small amount of nectar spilled out of the side of his mouth and trailed down his chin. The blonde smirked at the brunette; his bright blue eyes gleamed up at the other in satisfaction. "Kiba… Fuck me." Naruto huskily whispered.  
That was all it took, Kiba ripped off both of their clothes. The two of them shared fevered kisses, drowning in their sexual desires. Placing Naruto on his back, Kiba licked the other's hole. Rubbing Naruto's cock, Kiba slowly prepared the fox's body. At first there was one finger, but slowly the dog inserted two, then three. Kiba relished hearing Naruto moan out his name over and over again.

"K-Kiba… E-enough, I want you now." The blonde whimpered out. Nodding like a bumbling idiot, Kiba reached over to the blonde's lotion on the night stand. After he was finished lubing up his hard cock, he thrust into his buddy's ass mercilessly. Thrusting hard and fast, Naruto gripped the sheets, they both started to moan loudly. After Kiba found the blonde's prostate, he pounded the hell out of it. "Kiba…" Naruto panted hard, "Right there, harder, and faster!"

The idiots had an uncanny way to get harder, when one would moan or scream the other would get harder and react to it like a pair of virgins. "Damn it Naruto, you're so fucking tight! Are you sure Sai is fucking you?" Kiba growled in pleasure. Noticing his fuck buddy's neglected cock, Kiba started rubbing. He pulled the Uke on top of him, making Naruto straddle his body. Thrusting upwards, Naruto had tears in his eyes as he shook in pleasure.

"K-K-Kiba!" Naruto tried to scream, but failed, "I-I'm cuming!" The blonde had spit slinking down his mouth as he leaned down, kissing the other.

"Then let's cum together," The brown dog snickered as he thrust a few more times. After the fourth thrust, both the boys came almost in unison. The other moaning out the other's name, "God Naruto… That was amazing!" Kiba cheered, laying on his side as he looked at the other.

"Heh~ it's because you had me as your partner!" Naruto giggled, pecking Kiba on the lips. They lay in the blonde's bed, still trying to calm down from the intense ecstasy, when suddenly they heard keys jingling on the opposite side of the door. Naruto looked at Kiba in horror, "Oh God…" He gulped and tried to think about what to do.


End file.
